A display device, such as a tablet, monitor, or notebook computer, has a housing or a chassis to hold and protect the components of the device, such as its display. Device manufacturers are tending toward designing and building display devices with narrow bezels, which refers to the space from the edge of the viewable display to the outer edge of the housing.